Fifty Shades of Desires
by Nightress5
Summary: High school is four years full of merriment, desires, and dreams. Naruto and his friends are attending their schools annual week-long spring resort vacation. When during a hiking session Naruto and Sasuke get lost in the wilderness?
1. Chapter 1

"Aright kiddo's we're nearly there!" The guide shouts. Fanning himself with his sweat drenched hat.

Naruto slumps against a tree sweat dripping from his face, soaking his shirt.

Sasuke turns around, "come on dobe where going to get left behind!" He says irritably

Naruto lifts his hand weakly, and places it on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke you may be a bastard, but I love you and when I die I want you to bury me under that beautiful apple tree, but don't cry over me just take care of our three darling kids, and dog…and just…live…on," Naruto slumps against Sasuke's body, "I'm dying, I can see the bright white light! It's so beautiful!" Naruto closes his eyes.

"Baka!" Sasuke pushes Naruto off of him; Naruto unceremoniously falls into a pool of mud, dirtying his clothes.

"Teme! You got my clothes dirty, you're gonna pay for my dry cleaning, but don't worry if you can't afford it you can always pay with your bod…Sasuke are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke looks around him, he paces up and down, and he takes a map out of his backpack and checks it. He groans.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"We're lost! I should have left you here to die."

Naruto gasps, "what you would leave your lovely, beautiful wife here to die on this hot and dangerous mountain!"

"Sasuke~" Naruto whines.

"What!" He heatedly replies.

"It's so hooooooot!"

The sun burns even brighter in the sky; Sasuke takes off his thoroughlysoaked shirt, sweat drips down his chest and over his washboard abs.

"Sasuke."

The dark haired boy growls, "what Naruto!"

"if I weren't of a questionable sexual orientation, I would so totally rape you until the morning. Did anyone ever tell you that you look sexier when your back is turned to them."

"Naruto."

"What, my adorable little hubby?"

"Shut the hell up for at least five minutes."

The moon rises into the sky, doing little to alleviate the stifling summer temperature. Sasuke stops in the middle of a clearing in the mountains.

"Alright, we'll make camp here, spend the night, and search for the others tomorrow," Sasuke instructs Naruto to start building a fire, Sasuke clears the mountain flooring of leaves and other debris. He lays out his hand Naruto's sleeping bags- as far away from each other as he possibly can.

"Sasuke, fire's done!" The hyperactive blonde calls out.

The smoke from the blotted fire curls its tendrils into the sky. Naruto lays silently in his sleeping bag, the steady fall and rise of his chest revealing that he's actually sleep. Sasuke studies the blonde's face- the long thin eyelashes, the shape of his eyes, the whisker like marks marring his beautiful cheeks, and the soft plushness of his lips.

Sasuke- influenced by some unseen force- leans down, his body lightly touches the blonde, their lips near inches from each other.

"If you wanted to kiss me so badly, all you had to do was asks." Naruto coyly smiles.

Sasuke quickly moves away from Naruto.

He scoffs, "I wasn't trying to kiss you! There was just a bug crawling on you that I was trying to remove!"

"Oh, really so there was a bug crawling on my lip?"

Sasuke walks off toward his sleeping bag, "Naruto shut up and go to sleep!"

* * *

**How did you like the story? Was it good? Did it make you laugh? Anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke and Naruto walk begrudgingly. Their clothes covered in grime and dirt.

"Sasuke, we haven't seen anybody for the past week! And I'm starving!" Naruto's stomach grumbles.

Sasuke grits his teeth, _just calm down, just calm down. Don't plot this dobe's murder, _Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Naruto just wait until we locate a stream."

After an hour of walking they finally stumble onto a large stream that seems to travel along a large expanse of the mountain. Sasuke stoops down, cupping his hands in the crystal clear water; he brings them up to his lips and drinks the cooling liquid.

"Naruto?" He calls out after hearing no witty remark or sexual innuendoes from the hyperactive boy. He spots the blond, his back pressed against the trunk of a tree. Sasuke walks over and places a hand on the blondes shoulder.

He observes the blondes reddened, dripping face.

"Hey! Naruto! Are you okay?"

Naruto only responds with a couple of deep chested gasps. Sasuke feels the blonde's forehead, his hand burning under the dobe's incredibly high temperature.

"You're burning up, you have to lie down and rest."

He struggles to get Naruto into his sleeping bag; he rips off a piece of his shirt, soaks it in the river, and places it on Naruto's forehead. He searches in his bag for any form of medication or antibiotic, he finally finds a fever medication, and he manages to get a couple of pills down the blonde's throat.

Night descends on the mountain quickly; Sasuke watches the starry night sky for a couple of moments, but falls into a dreamless sleep next to Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stirs in his sleep, the sound of chirping birds rattling in his head, he emits a low growl when he opens his eyes to se Naruto peering into his.

"'Mornin, Sasuke," Naruto purrs.

Saasuke grunts a reply, he stands up from his post near the tree, he stretches, his back making a pleasurable cracking sound.

He turns to Naruto. "You should go find some wood, so we can build a fire."

Sasuke slowly peels off his clothing, happy to be rid of the offensive grimed covered articles. He steps into the river, washing off the dirt caked onto his skin. His mind wanders as he thinks about Naruto's sweaty, panting face.

Sasuke imagines Naruto's hands roaming across his body, gracing the contours of his rib cage, gliding over his chest, as he wildly thrust's into the blonde's tight-

"Doooooooobe!" Sasuke screams as he bolts up from his bed, his shirt clinging to his sweaty form. He groans loudly in frustration, tousling his already messed up bed head.

Itachi's head appears in the doorframe. "Having another wet dream about Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke throws a pillow at the open door, but it closes as quickly as it was opened. The pillow hits the door with a loud smack, sliding to the floor.

Sasuke leans against the wall of Konoha High, bento box resting in his hand, untouched and yet to be eaten.

_What the hell...that dream couldn't have meant anything…it probably just one of those weird food induced dream-_

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto peers into Sasuke's face, his body upside down, the edges of his shoes the only thing keeping him from falling from the wall.

Sasuke casts his infamous nonchalant icy glare. The bell rings throughout the school building and courtyard. Sasuke covers his bento, pushes himself off of the wall, and walks away.

Naruto executes a perfect backflip, landing softly on the grass below him. He stares at his friend's retreating back and shoves his thumbs into the pockets of his black uniform pants, the slight breeze ruffling his white button down shirt.

"Yo! Naruto what's up with Uchiha?" Shikamaru walks toward Naruto, stifling a yawn.

Naruto ponders this question, but shrugs.

The summer heavily beats down on the school, a slight, but minimal breeze blows. The dragonflies dart across the open space, in a drunken stupor due to the atmosphere.

The stifling heat affects all of the students, the open windows' doing little to cool them down. Half of the students heavily asleep, their heads lying on their desks. Other students flicking paper balls against their classmates heads.

Sasuke glances at Naruto, three seats to his left. He pays little heed to Iruka-sensei's lesson on the Pythagorean Theorem and other mathematical formulas. He watches the way Naruto scrunches up his nose, the way his lips look so soft and kiss-

The palm of Sasuke's hand loudly connects with his desk. Everyone immediately wakes up, most of them jumping out of their seats, Naruto the only one who's still asleep.

"Sasuke is there something you need?" Iruka sternly stares at him, dry erase board marker hovering inches away from the whiteboard.

Sasuke clears his throat, "no, nothing, you can carry on."

Iruka turns back to the board, "…as I was saying if we use pi in the equation, then multiply it all by three, square it by its power, we finally…"

Sasuke strolls down the sidewalk, clouds moving slowly in the sky, the temperature dropping by a few degrees.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto graps Sasuke's shoulder.

"What?" The dark haired boy responds coolly.

"A bunch of us were gonna hook up and go to that new restaurant that opened. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"I'm not really in-"

Naruto shouts back to his friends, "he says he's coming with us!" Naruto drags him along.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura looks at herself in the mirror, she glosses her lips, applies mascara to her lashes. She brushes out her hair, and puckers her lips, finally unbuttoning three of the top buttons on her white uniform shirt, showing off a bit of her cleavage.

"Well, what's the big occasion?" Ino asks, checking her phone for the millionth time.

"Okay well you know how the gang is going to meet up at that new restaurant."

"The one near the mall?"

"Yea. That one, well Sasuke's going to be there."

'Really?"

"Yea, and well I thought I'd look sexy tonight for my future man," she purrs.

Sasuke slowly sips his soda, fixated on how the blonde's lips wrap around his chili cheese hot dog.

"Hey! Sakura over here," Naruto yells with a full mouth, flagging the girls down over to the guy's booth.

Sakura, Ino, and TenTen walk over to the large booth and squeeze themselves into the open seats.

"Neji, isn't Hinata supposed to be here?" Ino asks.

"She had to study for her exams." He replies.

Ino directs her attention to Shikamaru, "what about that girlfriend of yours? The blond one…"

"Temari. She had work today, so she couldn't come."

Silence blooms over the booth; a waitress delivers three extra-large baskets of fries.

"So, Sasuke…" Sakura dips a fry into a small cup of ketchup, "about Jiraya-sensei's English project. I was wondering if me and you would be able to-"

'Huh, first off what English project?" Naruto impedes.

"The one for Jiraya-sensei. The one where we have to write a fifty page essay on a book or author that had a huge impact on society." Sasuke responds.

Naruto stares at him, entirely oblivious to his short monologue.

Sasuke sighs, "the essay that's due in four weeks."

"What!?" Naruto shouts. "Sasuke, old buddy, old pal, you gotta help me out on this one. Pretty please?" Naruto flashes him his infamous puppy eyes.

Sasuke's heart does a little skip. "Fine I'll help you."

Sakura flashes Naruto a dirty look.

Sakura clings to Sauke's arm.

"Isn't it a beautiful night Sasuke?" Sakura purrs.

"I guess," he shrugs.

She faces him, and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears. 'Is it as beautiful as me?" She purses her lips together.

Sasuke becomes highly uncomfortable.

"Uh…listen, Naruto's calling me and I promised to give him a ride to his place so we could get a start on the project." He shakes Sakura off of his arm, and walks over to Naruto; they get into his car- a dark blue Honda- and drive off together.

Sakura watches the car retreating into the distance, her whole entire body shaking in anger.

Naruto unlocks the front door, "yeah, so the place might be a bit of a mess you know, rarely ever get visitors to chez moi."

Sasuke balks at the messiness of the living room, as soon as the couple passes over the threshold.

"What the hell happened in here!?"

"I told you it's messy."

"Yeah I heard you say it was messy, but I didn't think a tornado had crashed through here." He glances at the thousands of idly tossed, super-sized ramen cups, candy wrappers, soda cans, and dirty laundry.

"Yea, well-"Naruto tosses his backpack onto the floor. "We should probably get started on the project."

Sasuke nudges a porno magazine with his sneaker. "I'm not working in here, until this place is clean."

"Come on Sasuke," the blonde whines, "its like close to midnight, and you want me to clean!"

Sasuke fixes him a stern look.

Naruto flops onto the floor next to Sasuke, as he powers up his laptop. Sasuke starts, "alright so I think we should-"he stops abruptly, hearing soft snoring. He turns and spots Naruto sleeping on the carpeted floor. He shuts down the computer, and gathers a blanket from the closet, using it to cover Naruto's sleeping form.

Naruto shifts slightly, Sasuke study's the blond. His angelic face…his soft…kissable lips. Sasuke barely registers as his face hovers a hairs breadth from that of the blonde's, he strokes a stray lock of hair off of the blonde's face. He moves in closer, their lips lightly touch, he licks the dobe's bottom lip, the taste of ramen laminating his tongue.

Naruto stirs, 'hmmm…Sasuke?" Groggily he reaches out to grasp where Sasuke should be, but only grabs air.

The front door softly closes


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto grabs the black haired boy's shoulder. "What's wrong with you, I've been trying to call you all week and you won't return any of my calls. What's going on?"

Sasuke turns to face Naruto, "…I've…just been busy, that's all."

Naruto squints his eyes, at Sasuke's white lie.

"Sasuke-"

A sharp shrill cuts him off, "oh, Sasuke!" Sakura tackles him, her breasts pressing into his back.

"What is it Sakura?" He asks.

"Are you going to class now?"

"Yes, why?"

She moves from his back, and clings to his arm. She tugs him along to the front door of the high school building.

"I thought we could walk to our classes together.' She smiles inwardly when she observes the envious glances she gets from all of the girls- and some of the guys- she doesn't let him respond, but quickly drags him along through the front door, turning slightly to flip Naruto the middle finger. "Fuck you," she silently mouths.

Naruto huffs again, angrily crushing the onigiri in his hand. He huffs once more.

"Ok, I give up. What's wrong?" Shikamaru tosses down the book, he was idly reading.

"Why do you think something's wrong with me?"

"You're eating, like you haven't eaten in a week, and it's only eight in the morning."

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Liar."

Naruto's gaze drifts to where Sasuke sits, with a way too flirtatious Sakura, squirming in his lap, and cooing in his ear. Shikamaru follows his gaze.

_Ahh…I see, _Shikamaru thinks to himself.

'Hey, Sasuke," the dark haired boy calls out.

Sasuke turns his head, his eyes widen in shock and anger, as he sees Shikamaru grasp Naruto by his chin and kiss him, their lips locked for ten whole seconds before Naruto pushes the boy away.

"Shikamaru, that's not funny!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke glares at Shikamaru, all of the air sucked out of his lungs, his blood replaced with boiling hot anger.

Naruto straightens his shirt, he runs his hand through his hair, and adjusts the cord of the necklace that granny Tsunade gave him.

The bathroom door opens.

All of the air in Naruto's lungs disappears as he is pushed up against the bathroom wall. Sasuke grasps his arms in his hand and holds them above his head.

"Sasuke, what the hell!?"

Sasuke's lips crash against Naruto's own. He licks the dobe's bottom lip begging, no commanding for entrance into the boy's mouth. Naruto moans slightly, he opens his mouth, allowing Sasuke to slips his tongue into the pink, moist cavern. Sasuke explores the dobe's mouth, running his tongue over the boy's teeth, gums, and the roof of his mouth.

Sasuke plays with the dobe's tongue, Naruto takes the hint, and they entwine their tongues together. Kissing passionately, Sasuke slips his hand down to Naruto's bulge, rubbing it ferociously with the palm of his hand. Sasuke breaks the kiss, a thin sliver of saliva connecting them.

A faint blush coats Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto softly moans, "Sasuke-"

The bathroom door opens. The two boys move away from each other quickly, Naruto trying to hides his noticeable bulge with his hands.

"Yah, so anyway the chick was totally using her mouth and everything-"the two boys, who entered the room, stare at Naruto and Sasuke.

The blond boy with multiple piercing in his ear addresses Sasuke. "Aren't you Itachi's little bro?"

"What of it?"

"He and my brother, we're in the same class together," he clasps Sasuke on the shoulder. "Tell him Deidara said hello."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun covers the dobe's skin in an unnatural glow.

Sasuke watches as the dobe's lips wrap around his dick, he groans softly. Naruto sucks slowly on the reddened tip, using his tongue to swirl around most of the length. He suddenly releases the dick, with an audible _pop._

"Sasuke," Naruto calls out, "oh, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes flash open to Itachi's face floating above him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I couldn't work, especially when I'm hearing your moans all the way down the hall."

"Hey 'Tachi when are you going to be finished painting me like one of your French girls, I want to get on to one of your more risky paintings." Deidara walks into the room, wearing one of Itachi's white button downs and nothing else.

Sasuke glances him and his brother. He flips over on the bed facing the wall, dragging the covers over his head.

"Can you just leave already!" Sasuke's muffled voice shouts.

Sasuke sits at the kitchen island alone, eating a bowl of cereal. Black circles coat the underside of his eyes, he stares at the clock mounted on the wall, it was only nine a.m., and yet he'd been kept up for most of the night and morning listening to his brother and that kid Deidara having sex all night.

His cellphone suddenly rings. He takes it out of his pocket, and checks the caller ID: Naruto. He ponders whether or not to pick it up, his minds conjuring up images of Naruto moaning beneath his touch. He taps the reject bar on the screen of his IPhone.

Naruto ponders whether he should call Sasuke again, but decides against it.

_Jeez, what is up with that teme,_ he wonders to himself.

A loud pounding comes from his front door. He gets up off of the bed and tosses on a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt, he quickly walks to the front and opens the door, his eyes widen in surprise.

Sakura strolls into the apartment.

"Hey, Sakura! Are you finally here to accept my invitation for a date on-"

Sakura cuts him off with a glare, "is Sasuke here?"

"What, no, why'd you think he was here this early in the morning. Listen, Sakura every time I see you, you always talk about Sasuke, you know how I feel about y-"

Sakura steps close to him, even though she's a couple of inches smaller than him, she seems to tower over him. "I told you this a thousand times Naruto, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! Got it?" She storms out of the apartment, the door slams behind her.

Naruto changes into his bōgu for his kendo match. He had a rough day and it was time to unwind. He had avoided Sasuke and Sakura all day, but that was impossible to do considering that they were in most of his classes, but it pissed him off even more, when he would catch glimpses of Sasuke and Sakura making out whether it would be in the hallway, the courtyard, or hell even in the bathroom. Now he was in his safe haven, he didn't have to worry about all of the teenage troubles that plagued him.

Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha High vs. Toru Hamada from St. Xavier High School. Begin!" The announcer called out.

Naruto and his opponent take their place in the center of the large dojo. They take their stances.

The announcer counts down, finally signaling the two opponents to go. Naruto loses himself in concentration, only focusing on his opponent and nothing else, he moves quickly, his shinai whistling in the air.

Naruto sits down on the bench, the first place medallion stuffed into the pocket of his pants. His still wet hair dripping down his neck. He picks up his duffel bag, and exits the locker room through the exit entrance; the cool night air gently caresses hi face. He pauses, giggling floats his way. He cocks his head, trying to listen to the voices.

"Oh, Sasuke," a breathy moan, sucking noises, more moans, more sucking noises.

Naruto rounds the corner, lo and behold to his non amazement he finds a semi-horny Sakura grinding against a half-hard Sasuke. They finally stop when they sense Naruto's presence, Sasuke turns his head to stare at Naruto, a pang of guilt stabs his heart, when he notices the blonde crying.

Naruto tries to steady his voice, but it comes out in a choking sob, "you know if I felt the need to be hurt, toyed with, or betrayed, I would have placed myself in a drama. So thanks you guys, thanks for making my life a friggin drama. I guess this is the part where I leave and het mugged or hit by a car, so bye it was really nice being _friends_ with you two. He rushes off, rubbing furiously at his dripping eyes.

Sasuke makes a move to follow him, but is stopped by Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke just forget about him, okay." She trails a finger down his chest, "listen, my parents aren't going to be home for the next couple of days." She whispers in his ear, "so why don't we go back to my house and have some fun."

Sasuke kisses his way down Sakura's neck; she grips the sheets on her bed.

"Sasuke," she giggles.

Sasuke fondles her breasts. He reaches between her legs. Slipping his fingers into her soft, wet cavern. Quickly adding in a second and a third finger, thrusting them in and out of her. Sakura wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke," Sakura moans.

Sasuke pauses for three seconds, remembering a blonde boy who once called out his name, even though it was a dream, it still rings clearly in his mind as if it was real.

Sakura reaches between his legs, stroking his bulge through his silk boxers.

"Come on big boy, why don't you put that big monster inside of me," she purrs.

She hooks her fingers in the waistband of his boxers prepared to pull them off, Sasuke grabs her wrist.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He gets off the bed, grabbing his jeans and shirt, wiggling into them.

Sakura yells at him, "what do you mean you can't. Is this because of Naruto! Huh! Is this all because of him! God ever since you two were young, you've always been inseparable! It's so fucking annoying! What, are you attracted to that little piece of shit because he's an orphan! Hah, what could he ever give you, his future's so bleak as shit, he'll never amount to anything, he's worthless and he's better off being dead than alive!"

Sakura clutches her stinging cheek, Sasuke's hand still raised in the air.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me or Naruto! You're just a fake, snobby bitch, who thinks she's perfect than everyone else, well I think it's time you finally took a good long look in the mirror."

Sasuke storms out of the house and into the heavy rain. It's presence doing little to take the weight off of his shoulders, but adding more onto it.

* * *

**So here it is the latest chapter of Fifty Shades of Desires. It's perfect isn't it, it embodies everything high school is, a drama, im joking. So anyway enjoy please, because the story get's more jucier from here on out.**


	7. Chapter 7

The air buzzes in excitement, the students anticipate each movement of the clock's hands. They count down silently in their heads. The bell rings throughout the school. All of the students jump out of their desks, racing towards the front door, eager to begin their first day of summer break.

Their sensei's call after them, telling them to have a safe and fun summer break and to complete all of their homework before the next school year begins.

Sasuke spots Naruto near the gate of their school, he calls out to him, but the blonde continues to walk on, paying little heed to him. Sasuke runs after the blonde, grabbing his arm.

"Naruto, listen I want to apologize."

"…"

"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. Can we still be friends?"

Naruto doesn't speak, he just stares at Sasuke, he sighs deeply, "fine we can still remain friends, but you're buying me a bowl of ramen for each day of hell you gave me."

They walk together, both of them getting into Sasuke's car and driving to the nearest ramen restaurant.

Sakura stares at the car retreating into the distance, she mumbles, "both of you are going to pay."

Naruto and Sasuke perk up at the meteorologist's announcement.

"Today in the Honshu region, temperature's shall reach way into the ninety's. For all of those students that are out of school today, it's the perfect time for hitting the pools or the beach. Now that's all from the weather front, back to you Ai."

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "hey we should throw a pool party at your house."

"Can't my brother's throwing a party to celebrate some award he won."

They ponder about what to do for the day, when there's a knock on Naruto's front door. He moves from the small coffee table and opens the door.

Tsunade stands outside, holding up overstuffed grocery bag's full of multi-flavored Ramune and boxes of popsicles and ice cream. She shoves the grocer bags into his arms.

Naruto moves to the side, allowing her entry into the apartment. She walks in, and spots Sasuke sitting at the small coffee table; she notices that both of the young boys are wearing nothing but their boxers and white undershirts. She points at Sasuke.

"If you get Naruto pregnant, you're going to support and take care of the baby." She finishes her lecture. Both boys stare at her, stunned.

"Baa-chan, what do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade squints at the boys, "I really don't care, just know that you should be using protection." Naruto and Sasuke blush heavily.

Tsunade looks at her watch, "well looks like I have to go kidoo's," she leaves the apartment.

Sasuke stares at a stunned Naruto, "wasn't that our principal?"

Half drunken cans of soda sit on the coffee table. Naruto lies on the floor, fanning himself with a paper fan. Sasuke stares at him, his eyes raking over his silhouette. His dick awakens, growing slowly in his boxers, until it becomes hard.

He wills himself to keep calm and collected in the presence of his best friend, but it's proving harder than he expected. He quickly gets up, "I'm going to use your bathroom," he declares. He rushes off, quickly speed walking into the bathroom; he hurriedly closes and locks the door behind him.

He slides his hand down to his crotch, groaning in relief as the familiar shock waves of pleasure course through his body.

There's a loud knock on the bathroom door.

The blonde calls out, "Sasuke make sure you flush in there when you're done! And we're going to have Korean barbecue for dinner." He walks away.

There's a loud crash in the hallway. Sasuke quickly unlocks the door; the door flies open, he rushes through it, heading to the source of the crash.

He spots Naruto lying on the floor, he helps the blonde up.

"Thanks, Sasuke, somehow I managed to trip over my own tw-" Naruto trails off as he notices Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke stares at him, confused by the sudden silence, his eyes trail to where Naruto's rest.

_Oh crap! Oh Crap!_ He mentally berates himself for even coming out of the bathroom, without having taken care of his _problem_ first.

Sasuke nervously laughs, "this is so totally not what it looks like, this is just…" He tries to think of a good excuse, "It's just a reaction to the heat."

Silence passes between them, stretching into what seems like hours.

Sasuke becomes thoroughly shocked and convinced that he's in one of his fantasies, from the words that float out of the blonde's mouth.

"Do you need help…taking care of your…you know _problem_?" The blonde blushes at the words when he realizes what came out from his lips.

Sasuke blinks once, twice. He was pretty sure he heard this coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Sasuke, I'll help you take care of that…big…giant…tent of yours," the blonde purred…wait he wouldn't purr it would be more like a seductive drawl.

Right now all the raven could do was replay that line in his head, one word rattling in his brain.

He grabs the blonde's wrist, and pulls him closer to him; they stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. They move in closer to each other, just inches apart.

Sasuke makes the first move; he softly kisses Naruto, reveling in how soft the blonde's lips are. Naruto places his hand on Sasuke's bulge, palming it, and giving a couple of light squeezes. Sasuke groans into the kiss. The raven clasps Naruto's face into his hands, the kiss becomes deeper, more passionate.

They stumble awkwardly into Naruto's bedroom, nearly toppling onto the floor. Sasuke pushes Naruto onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Naruto reaches into Sasuke's boxers, massaging his rock hard erection. Sasuke slips both his and Naruto's boxers off. Naruto shivers from the lust building in strength inside of his body.

Sasuke wraps his hand around both his and the blonde's erection, stroking them softly at first. Naruto shudders, his face covered with a faint blush. The sound of skin rubbing against slick skin fills the room. Naruto watches beneath hooded eyes, as both of the boy's dicks dribble with precum.

Sasuke lightly bites his bottom lip, he groans silently, his strokes quickening in tempo to invisible music playing inside of his head.

Naruto cries out, "OH GOD! Sasuke..nnn…f-faster." Sasuke quickens the tempo even more, the evil's thrill playing in his head at an extremely fast pace. They both cry out as the music reaches its crescendo, their seed spilling onto each other's stomach. They collapse onto the bed, lying in each other's arms.

* * *

**So here's a new chapter for you guys, the other day I noticed that my writing style has conssiderably changed, I don't know if I should be feeling alarmed or what. Hmm, well whatever, please enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke play with a lock of Naruto's hair. Naruto smiles, he slowly opens his eyes, to be greeted with the morning sun peeking through his window and Sasuke's handsome face smiling at him.

"Well good morning handsome," Naruto softly yawns.

"Good morning to you too," Sasuke plants a kiss on Naruto's lips.

A loud crash from the living room shakes them out of their morning bliss.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto shouts.

They jump out of the bed, quickly hopping to their feet they rush into the living room. Shards of glass from a broken window lie on the floor along with a large rock. Naruto picks it up in his hand, examining the window.

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "great, this is so totally going to come out of my security deposit." He faces Sasuke, "how much would you pay me, if I gave you a strip tease?"

They both laugh loudly; oblivious to what awaits them down the road.

Naruto shuffles his feet, swaying his body to the song that pumps out of the speakers. Sasuke leans against the wall, sipping his soda from a Styrofoam cup. Hours earlier Kiba had invited Naruto and Sasuke to a party he was throwing. Everyone from their school was there, including Sakura.

Sweat pours down Naruto's chest, gleaming from the faint rays of the setting sun. Sasuke nearly chokes down his soda, Naruto catches Sasuke staring at him, he gives him a small smiles.

The music comes to an end; Naruto launches himself into the pool, splashing everyone within two feet of the pool.

Ino screams, "Naruto, you got my hair wet!"

"Yea, well I at least saved you from taking all of tomorrow to wash it."

Party-goers begin to leave, many of them going to hotels or house rid of parents to get to know one another better.

Naruto shivers slightly; his drenched t-shirt doing little to protect him from the cool summer air, Sasuke drapes his jacket over Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto blushes, "thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke flashes him a slight grin. The dark haired boy's lips brush against the blonde's ear. "My brother's not home tonight and want be back until tomorrow evening. You wanna stay the night?" he whispers.

They crash through Sasuke's bedroom door, their lips interlocked together, Naruto angles his head, and the kiss becomes deeper, more ferocious. Naruto opens his mouth slightly, allowing Sasuke to slips his tongue between his lips, Sasuke's tongue explores the blonde's mouth, their tongues meet, and they begin to play with each other, swirling around each other each moment getting closer and closer to the goal, like a chaotic forbidden dance. They break apart, gasping for air. The back of Naruto's knees hit Sasuke's bed, Sasuke pushes him onto the bed, unbuckling the blonde's jeans, and he pulls them down along with his boxers.

Sasuke takes Naruto's swollen dick into his hand, he gives it a few tugs, before he kisses the tip, a pearl of precum forms on the tip, Sasuke swirls his tongue around the head, spreading the precum.

Naruto groans under his touch, "Sasuke I want to make you feel good too." Naruto repositions himself so that both he and Sasuke can suck each other off.

Naruto gently licks the tip, causing Sasuke to shiver. He tantalizingly swallows all of Sasuke's length.

The sound of a door slamming reverberates throughout the house. Two pairs of feet crashing up the stairs, down the hall, and into Itachi's bedroom. A door slams, a chorus of moans float through the walls, Naruto stares into Sasuke's eyes, both of the boys erection gets harder than possibly conceived.

Sasuke catches Naruto by surprise when he engulfs the younger boy's entire cock. Naruto gasps. Sasuke sucks vigorously on the young boys cock; Naruto does the same to him, sweat beads down Sasuke's face. He reaches between Naruto's cheeks and massage's his pink, puckering hole.

"Ahhh! Sasuke-"Naruto cries out.

Sasuke places two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, making sure their completely coated, taking them out of his mouth, he slips on of the digits into the pink hole. Naruto tightens up at the intrusion; his mouth quickly releases a series of moans as the fingers inside of him is pumped in and out of him. Sasuke's fingers stretch him apart, scissoring him, his body arches as the dark haired boys fingers dance across a pleasurable spot inside of his body.

"Mmmmmm, Sasuke en-enter me,' Naruto pleads.

Sasuke reaches into the end table near his bed, he reaches into one of the cabinets and pulls out a lubricated condom, and placing it on himself he places himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto braces himself, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, Sasuke slowly enters him, and Naruto hands fly to his mouth trying to stifle his moans. Sasuke stops for a bit nearly halfway inside of Naruto, allowing his body to adjust to all of the new feelings.

Naruto grunts for him to continue, he pushes onwards finally burying himself hilt deep inside of him. He begins to thrust slowly, but quickly sets himself into a rhythmic pace.

"Faster! Faster!" Naruto cries.

Sasuke grips Naruto's hips, thrusting into him with vampire like speed. Sasuke bends down over Naruto's body sucking all over his tanned skin, giving him deep, red love bites. He slowly strokes Naruto's cock, running his thumb over the leaking slit. Naruto shivers, "Sasuke I'm cumm-" Naruto shivers his seed splattering all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke thrusts quicken and slows he too reaches his own orgasm.

Naruto slips on his pants, buckling them, wincing slightly as pain spreads across his lower back. He heads into the hallway, Sasuke standing a couple of inches from his bedroom door.

"Is the coast clear?" The blonde whispers, the black haired boy nods,

They tiptoe across the hardwood floor of the hallway, making it to the grandiose staircase when a voice behind them startles them.

Itachi leans against the wall, his robe slightly open revealing scratch marks on his chest. "Little kids should use condoms, or else their partner will get pregnant." He chuckles to himself as he walks away.

Bright red blushes spread across the boy's faces, Sasuke walks Naruto outside, standing on the sidewalk, Naruto gives Sasuke a shy kiss, the blonde begins to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride back to your apartment?" Sasuke rubs his arms, trying to protect himself from the cold wind, a disturbing feeling settles itself in his stomach.

"I'm fine I have to go to the supermarket on the way home, anyway."

"…alright." Sasuke watches as the blonde walks up the street, a cold wind cuts its way through his body, he rushes back into the warmth and safety of his house.

Naruto walks across the street quickly, the cold wind biting at his back. The grocery bags, causing him to stop every moment and adjust their weight in his arms. He stops in the middle of the empty street, super bright headlights suddenly come on, blinding him, he attempts to look at the driver behind the car that suddenly appeared.

The car revs its engine, once, twice. It suddenly takes off racing towards Naruto, panicking he drops his groceries onto the street the contents spilling out, he begins to run down the street as fast as he can, the car only a couple of feet away from him, it strikes him, his heads hitting the windshield, his body hitting the hood and the grill, he crumples to the ground, his left shoe gone, having flown a couple of feet away, the car speeds away, leaving him alone on the empty, dark street.

* * *

**Yep my life is so complete as i write this chapter, sitting infront of the computer, drinking a glass of Arizon's green tea with ginseng and honey~ (so delsih) dreaming of hot japanese men rising from the ocean, water driping down their muscular for- nevermind, lets get back to the story, anway here's a new chapter for you guys, before i end this this note here's two peices of information for you (well more like 3, but..) 1. I've never read twilight. 2. I hate twilight. 3. Kristen Stewart can not act, she has no expressions! Yep so in the story where Sasukes fucking Naruto and he says he's fucking him with vampire like speed it's not a refrence to twilight. Anway, read, review, enjoy. Ohh and also take the new seme uke quiz on **


End file.
